


Perfekcja

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Humor, M/M, Multi, Zakazane Pairingi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Bo czasem do perfekcji brakuje niewielePrompt 47. Perfekcja





	Perfekcja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [33 procent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496601) by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance). 



> W swoim Inboxie znalazłam kolejne zapisane komentarze z prośbami/sugestiami kontynuacji tekstów. Tym razem wpadła mi w oko sugestia RCS, stąd takie maleństwo dla niej.  
> Błagam nie bijcie i nie, nic nie piłam przed pisaniem tego.
> 
> Sugeruję przeczytanie 33% wcześniej, link w inspiracji.

\- Co on tu po raz kolejny robi? - spytał niezadowolony Michael siadając przy kuchennym stole.  
\- Sam go zaprosiłem. Jesteśmy jego przyjaciółmi, rodziną, przecież nie możemy go zostawić. A ty powinieneś być lepszym gospodarzem. Idź, dotrzymaj mu towarzystwa w salonie, ja zaraz przyniosę coś do jedzenia – zbył go Dean.  
\- To, że ty spędzasz z nim tak dużo czasu wcale nie znaczy, że i ja muszę – zauważył nie wstając.  
\- Czy naprawdę obecność Castiela jest taka zła? Wolę by był tutaj, niż by miał chodzić bez celu nie wiadomo gdzie.  
\- Jakoś nie zauważyłem, byś każdego anioła przygarniał do domu. Chyba zbyt wiele czasu spędziłeś z nim, gdy mnie tu nie było. Czy powinienem czuć się zazdrosny? - zaśmiał się archanioł.  
\- A co jeśli tak? - Dean spojrzał mu w twarz nie kryjąc uśmiechu.  
\- Dean....  
\- Pamiętasz rozmowę o 33%? - spytał mężczyzna, przerywając mu.  
\- Tak, ale chyba ustaliliśmy, że nam to niepotrzebne. Zwłaszcza, jeśli dodatkiem miałby być mój brat – zauważył zirytowany Michael.  
\- Nie czujesz, że 100% brzmi lepiej niż dwa razy po 33? Sto brzmi tak perfekcyjnie. A Castiel...  
\- Wiem, że czułeś coś do niego wcześniej, nawet nie zaprzeczaj. Ale myślałem, że to minęło. Naprawdę sądzisz, że dasz sobie radę z dwoma aniołami, gdy już jednego masz dość?  
\- Jeśli tylko mi na to pozwolisz, to jestem chętny spróbować. Jeśli oczywiście też w to wchodzisz.  
Michael wstał i pocałował go z pasją. W końcu spróbować nie zaszkodzi, a Dean jeszcze nie wiedział w co się pakuje zgadzając się na podobny związek. Dwóch aniołów i śmiertelnik? Brzmi tak bardzo ciekawie.


End file.
